From AU 2000 272656 C1, hearing devices are known, which comprise an otoplastic which comprises an acoustic conductor such as a vent, which is fully integrated in the otoplastic, and it is suggested to provide varying cross-sectional areas along the extension of the vent.
An otoplastic (also referred to as otoplasty) is worn in the ear of the hearing device user, more precisely at least in part in the ear canal. In case of BTE hearing devices, the otoplastic is also referred to as ear mold and usually does not contain electronic components or converters, but may do so. In case of ITE hearing devices, in particular ITC and CIC hearing devices, the otoplastic is also referred to as ear shell or shell and usually comprises sound processing circuits as well as input and output converters.
A vent is a channel-like opening in an otoplastic, which is usually meant to equalize pressure differences between the inside of the ear canal and the outside.